five_nights_at_freddys_sister_locationfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott Cawthon
Scott Cawthon is the developer of Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location and a part of Hope Animation. Scott Cawthon lives in Texas and is a part of a Christian animation group called Hope Animation which strives to give out Jesus Christ's teachings in animation by making religious animations. His main career is to make games. He had made several before making the popular indie horror series, which has won two FEAR awards, although not a lot can be found on his main website Scottgames.com. *Youtube *Steam *Tumblr *IndieDB * FNaF 1 FNaF 2 FNaF 3 FNaF 4 FNaF W FNaF SL UCN * The Desolate Hope - Steam ($4.99) * The Pilgrim's Progress - Hope Animation ($3.01) * The Desolate Room - ScottGames (Freeware) * Legacy of Flan 4: Flan Rising - ScottGames (Freeware) * Iffermoon * Sit 'N Survive * There is no Pause Button! * Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. * 8-Bit RPG Creator * Rage Quit! * Chubby Hurdles * Slumberfish * Cropple * Pimp My Dungeon (Mobile version only) * Fart Hotel * Golden Galaxy * Use Holy Water! * Pogoduck * Shell Shatter * Forever Quester * FighterMageBard * Gemsa * Kitty in the Crowd * Spooky Scan * 20 Useless Apps * Elemage * Stellar Gun * Gunball * Ships of Chaos * Legacy of Flan 1 * Legacy of Flan 2 * Legacy of Flan 3 * Flanville A number of Scott's games are on mobile platforms, which can be found on the pages below: * Google Play Store * iPhone App Store *When Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. came out, a lot of people complained that the animation and characters in it looked like "animatronic dolls." This sent Scott into a deep depression. However, before he was ready to quit the video game making business entirely, he realized he could take advantage of this and make it into a game, and thus Five Nights at Freddy's was born. *Scott's avatar comes from another game he made - There is no Pause Button! *Scott is the father of two children and resides in Texas. *Scott has stated his favorite Bible verse is Psalm 46:10, “''Be still, and know that I am God; I will be exalted among the nations, I will be exalted in the earth.” *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is a game he occasionally plays, as stated in one of his interviews. *He voices Phone Guy in both Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *The idea of being stuck in one spot and unable to move may have been taken from Sit 'N Survive, one of Scott's other games. * On January 8th, Scott's warning is modified differently as: "This is a reminder to not believe everything you hear; I do NOT have a Twitch or Twitter account. Only believe information from Scottgames.com! Also, please do not call any phone numbers that you believe may be associated with the game. There are NO real phone numbers associated with the game. Please be supportive of others in the community and those making fan-games; it only takes a few kind words to build someone up!" *Scott Cawthon | Hope Animation *Christian Developer Spotlight - Scott Cawthon *An announcement from Scott about his Social media accounts. Category:FNaF SL Category:Characters Category:Voice Actor Category:Charcters Category:Humans